


The Radio Demon and the Melody demon : just the beginning

by MelodyDemon1987



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987
Summary: This is my own version of Alastor's backstory. We know very little about Alastor's past. All we know so far is what the pilot has mentioned and what we have seen in the prequel comic made by the creators of the show. This story features my own original character called Helen. Also known as the Melody demon.  Helen is Alastor's sister in the timeline that I created.Also keep in mind that this is my first Hazbin Hotel story.I have 2 chapters and a half ready so far. I will post more as I think of what happens next.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. our beginning

Once upon a time there were two siblings. They had a very loving and kind mother. The father was a crime overlord. He originally got into crime to give his family a good life. Sadly he eventually lost site of that goal. When it came to that. He wasn't there when his family needed him most. When the kids were adults they had to take care of the mother while she was ill. They looked after her till she died. The brother often faked a smile to not worry his sister and to not make the mother worry in her final moments. The brother and the sister were known for using voo doo magic or the dark arts as they called it. However the magic the siblings had learned couldn't protect them from death.

One day one of the fathers gang rivals made a plot against the siblings. The brother was shot in the back and the heart. The sister was captured force fed poison till she dropped to the ground. After that everything faded to black. They woke up in what they knew was the bad place. The price they paid for the magic they learned. The sister was rattled with fear and doubt. While the brother didn't show much fear while smiling proudly. He could sense his sisters distress. He reminded her this. "I promised our mother that I would make sure your okay. I kept that promise in life and you know I will continue to keep it even in our new life as demons." The sister clung on to her brother as they searched for a new place to call home. A place where they could feel safe in a dangerous and yet new world to them. 

The sister was shocked to see the new forms of herself and her brother. Their eyes were red like crimson. Their teeth were jagged as if from a sharks mouth. The nails on their hands that were once flat now looked sharp like talons. 

the siblings had small antlers on top of their heads. They still had the clothes that were buried in except in perfect condition. The sister looked at her brother. "Where do we go from here. I mean it's not like we have a reserved residence here like we did when we were human. We are new here. So to everyone else we are fresh meat. "The girl replied.

The brother replied "that doesn't matter. We can still use our spells. magic can still work down here from what I researched. I knew it was inevitable that we would end up here in death. If we let them see how scared we are. then our new enemies will win. " The sister's name was Helen and the brothers name was Alastor. 

Alastor and Helen explored the city that they had appeared in. 

Near the city's entrance a sign was lighting up in neon letters. The sign read pentagram city. The siblings went down the streets while staying close to each other. As far as the duo knew, the only ones they could trust was each other. Alastor clutched his radio staff in one hand while the other held his sisters hand. Helen held on to her brothers hand as she held her diamond topped staff in the other. A couple of thugs came by the siblings thinking that the new arrivals were easy targets. One of them was attempting to attack Helen. Alastor glared at the thug as he summoned some unknown creatures to drag the thug through to parts unknown. The unknown demon screamed for his life. Helen was sweating as her heart was rapidly pounding. She was shaking a little bit. The 2nd thug ran from Alastor and Helen. He could tell that Alastor wasn't to be messed with.


	2. New surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Helen have to find a job. 
> 
> Not sure what else to say about this chapter. 
> 
> so yay here is chapter 2.

The siblings went deeper into pentagram city looking for a new home. The best the duo could find was a beat up old building in the worst part of the city. Alastor cast a spell to transform the beat up olding building into a beautiful mansion. "I know it's not much Helen, still it will have to do till we start earning money. No one will mess with the two of us. "Alastor exclaimed as he held his radio staff. Helen nodded in agreement. outside of the house Helen had found a newspaper clipping. It was showing the want ads. "Brother I think I found a job that is just perfect. There is a radio station that needs a host and a co host. Our kind of work." Helen exclaimed excitedly as she showed her brother the ad. 

"Lets go apply immediately , I don't think we have to worry about any competition. Even if there is we will eliminate them." Alastor replied. "Sure dear brother that will solve one problem. However there is still another problem. We still have to find food. Even if we aren't in our old world we still need it. "

"I promise we will find something after this. The rules here are different. Here it's kill or be killed. Alastor explained. Helen clutched her diamond topped staff as she locked the house before leaving with her brother. It was quite a long walk to the studio. What choice did the siblings have. They couldn't call a cab without money. The studio looked very much like the studios from the land of the living except staffed with demons of many different ages and sizes. The owner of the studio invited the duo into his office. The owner explained the job and what the pay was. Helen was feeling rather bored during the interview. The rules were pretty simple. The better the ratings, the better the pay. Keep the viewers entertained with true and exciting stories even if they involve violence. There was also a time on the station to play music. That was Helen's favorite part. The owners name was Mr enigma. Mr Enigma wasn't too picky. He was willing to hire whoever he could get. He even bought lunch for Alastor and Helen. "looks like we got most of our needs taken care of deer brother. still we should decorate the inside of our new place. it shouldn't be hard to make the inside look as it did during our era" Helen remarked. " That will be an easy task with our spells. I will make a portal back to our place immediately" Alastor replied. 

Alastor quietly made a portal back to the house. The siblings stepped inside the portal to return home. It didn't take the duo long to complete the redecorating. The house looked very similar to the one they had lived in from back when they were still human. Helen still had concerns about pentagram city. It was far worse than the citys in the world of the living. Twice the amount of thugs and thieves. Twice the amount of assassins, murders, and other types of troublemakers. Alastor wanted to explore the city for a bit more. Helen was worried about being left alone so she followed her brother closely like before. Helen knew that they needed to find some news stories to talk about for tomorrow's show. Mr enigma would be impressed if they could find a good enough story for the first day.


	3. reliving the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen has some trouble sleeping.
> 
> I am still figuring out what she happen in the rest of this chapter.
> 
> I promise I will post more as soon as I think of it.

Everyday the siblings found stories of murder and carnage much to the delight of their listeners. Mr. enigma was very pleased. The Radio demon and the melody demon were well known within a few months. Not many were brave enough to challenge this sibling duo. However it wasn't easy all of the time. One very late night Helen was screaming in her sleep. Alastor rushed into his sisters bedroom. He gently woke her up. Helen was crying as she held on to her brother. "What startled you so badly? It must have been quite a bad dream if you were panicking this badly at this time of night my dear. "Alastor replied while he sat next to his sister. "I was having a nightmare about our death day. I know we tried our best to survive that day. It sometimes haunts me in my sleep. I felt so alone when I spent my last moments by your body. you must think I am weak for this brother dear." Helen exclaimed as she tried to hold back more tears. " Will you just stop it. I could never think you are weak. You have always been more emotional than I. You shouldn't keep this all in. I know it wasn't easy being brave that day. You aren't alone. We are still together. If you want I will stay by your side while you rest. "Alastor replied. Alastor stayed by Helen for the rest of the night. 

The next day the siblings headed out into pentagram city on their day off. Many demons ran away as they saw the duo walking down the street. A rather familiar scent captured their attention. It was the smell of fresh baked goods. There was a bakery and a butcher shop not too far from each other. "Perhaps this would be a good time to pick up some things for home. " Helen suggested in a cheerful tone. "I like that idea sister dear, first I want to pick up some venison." Alastor replied. "Isn't weird that we eat that stuff. considering we are deer demons. " Helen asked. " Really Helen, your asking a question like that now. down here it really doesn't matter. It's part of survival." Alastor replied with a smug look on his face.

There was one more building that looked rather interesting. Helen wanted to stop at the café before stopping at the bakery and the butcher. The café was one of Alastor's favorite locations as well so He didn't mind the extra stop. The duo quietly walked in. The café staff automatically looked nervous. One of the employee's walked up to the siblings. "Uhhhh table for two ? He asked" "Yes please Alastor replied. Alastor and Helen took an outdoor table. Helen ordered some scones and a glass of milk. Alastor ordered Deviled eggs and a cup of Coffee. He didn't eat all of the deviled eggs he ordered. He fed the left overs to the crows. "Here you go you flitty scavengers enjoy." Alastor shouted with excitement. Helen laughed as the birds attacked one of the waiters.

It felt good to see his sister smile. Alastor paid for the food and drinks. Helen and Alastor were soon on their way again. It was Alastor's turn to pick the next location. Helen easily guessed that her brother wanted to visit the butcher shop. As soon as the duo went inside. An argument could be overheard. Apparently a customer had attempted to steal from the shop. Alastor called out as he went through the door. " Hello my good sir. We make it our business to visit every new shop that turns up. You never know which shop will end up being our favorite."

"Do you have any fresh venison ? I do love a nice top sirloin but I am more partial to venison my self. Reminds me of simpler times. we do want to return to simpler times do we not." Alastor remarked as he put his hands on the counter. The shop owner looked a little nervous as Alastor watched him. "I got some nice fresh cuts here. replied the shop owner. "Make sure to get off all of that silver hair. I want fresh meat not bubble gum." Alastor said as he glared at the shop owner. "yes sir" Helen ordered some beef and steak. A sheep demon came in as the duo got their order from the butcher. " Pardon us miss. we were just on our way out. " Alastor exclaimed as he bowed. "such a gentlemen. don't sorry sir you weren't in the way too much. " the sheep demon replied. 

Shortly after Alastor went outside the shop with Helen. a scream was heard.


	4. bad meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to the butcher. lets see.

Helen took a quick look at the butcher shops window. "Brother that bully is attacking the sheep demon. That is so disrespectful. Picking on the weak and attempting to kill a customer. Lets teach him a lesson. " Helen remarked as she tugged on her brother.  
"I agree with you on this one sister dear. I can't stand others that would pick on the weaker ones like that." Alastor replied. the siblings shoved the doors open. "You know I do really hate those who can't show a little more respect to those of fairer means. It's rather distasteful. Like bad meat!!!!!. Alastor and Helen transformed into more terrifying versions of themselves. Their antlers became longer, their teeth were much sharper. They looked as if they had no eyes. they looked taller. The sheep demon was terrified at the sight of the siblings new forms. 

As soon as the sheep demon looked away. She could overheard Alastor and Helen ripping apart the butcher. "It's not venison but it will do." Alastor said as he placed the bloody remains of the butcher in a bag. Alastor and Helen transformed back to their normal deer demon forms. The poor sheep demon was shaking under a table. Helen ducked down and saw the sheep demon. "it's okay , that jerk can't hurt you anymore. You can come out now. " Helen said in a soft tone. The sheep demon introduced her self as Mabel.  
Helen was rather concerned for their new acquaintance. "Brother I think it would be best if we were to guide miss Mable back to her place before we go home. We can go to the bakery after that. " Helen suggested. 

Alastor didn't object to his sisters suggestion. They asked Mabel about what district she lived in. Helen and Mabel chatted along the way while Alastor listened. It was nice to sometimes chat with an individual that wasn't completely scared by them. Alastor carried the bag containing the remains of the butcher. The butchers remains would make a good stew for one of the following nights. Once Mable was safely at home. The siblings made a stop at the bakery then they headed home with their food. Helen was starting to feel more secure about her future in the afterlife with her brother. 

At home Helen helped her brother put away the food. Afterwards Alastor and Helen quietly read books in the living room. Helen cooked dinner that night. "That butcher was so rude. I get it this is hell. Regardless it's just messed up that a butcher would want to kill the very customers that were helping keep his business alive. Least you and I can even the score anytime there are jerks like that." Helen remarked. "I couldn't agree more. We should only go after those that truly deserve it. No one other than that or if we are defending ourselves. " Alastor replied. The duo quietly ate their meal then spent the other part of the night listening to the radio. The next day Mr enigma had an announcement. He was actually planning on retiring. He told Alastor and Helen that the radio tower was theirs from now on. He said that they had earned it. Mr. enigma gave the keys to the tower to Alastor. He felt he was leaving the radio tower in good hands. Now that the company was there's. The next step now was to hire reporters to help find the most interesting stories for their nightly broadcast. Alastor and Helen became very popular with the listeners in hell.


	5. several years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah I am going to make this the last chapter. However a sequel might be made if I think of a good idea.

Several years later The radio siblings were still very much feared. One day while watching 666 news they came upon a rather entertaining story about a place called the happy hotel. They knew of Charlotte Mange and her relation to lucifer. It looked like her dream had become a rather big mess. "Brother I think I found our next business opportunity. Wouldn't it be amusing to see if this redemption thing actually works. Aren't you curious ?" Helen called out with excitement. "I suppose I am a little bit curious. It should be entertaining regardless if this fails or not. I like where your going with this. " Alastor replied. 

"Do we call in or do we drop by unexpectedly?" Helen asked. "I think it would be more fun to drop in unexpected." Alastor replied. They could have used a car to get to the hotel. The duo choose to walk to the hotel. They sometimes found walking more enjoyable so they could see all the interesting sites as they went down the street. Helen was a lot braver than before, still she didn't stray too far from her brother. Helen was still working through some anxiety issues. Alastor knew that Helen sometimes felt uneasy if he was too far away. 

Angel dust was watching as Charlie and Vaggie were talking about the concerns over the happy hotels future. He attempted to comfort Charlie then got silent. All 3 individuals heard a knock at the door. Charlie opened the door than closed it super fast. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe the duo she had seen at the door. " Vaggie The radio demon and the melody demon are at the door. What should I do ?" Charlie shouted. Vaggie shouted back don't let them in. Alastor opened the door again. "May we speak now. "

"wait what is the big deal about smiles and the other one over there. "Angel whispered. "You never heard of them ? you have been here longer than me" Vaggie replied. Angel just shrugged. "The radio demon and the melody demon seemly manifested in hell over night. Over powering overloads that had been in power for centuries. They broadcast their carnage so no one would oppose them. Their real first names are Alastor and Helen. They aren't the types we want to mess with if we don't want to end up being erased. 

"He looks like a strawberry pimp and she looks like a stick in the mud. " Angel scoffed. 

Vaggie overheard Charlie , Alastor and Helen talking about the details. 

Then they were introduced to nifty and husker. 

so yeah that is all for now.


End file.
